1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of reduced length and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly so does the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. The most important characters of an optical imaging lens set are image quality and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,205 discloses a wide-angle optical imaging lens set made of six lens elements. To pursue better image quality, more lens elements are used so the total length of the optical imaging lens set is up to 20 mm or more. Such bulky optical imaging lens set is not suitable for an electronic device of small size.
It is still a problem, on one hand, to reduce the system length efficiently and, on the other hand, to maintain a sufficient optical performance in this field.